Share the World
Share the World! is the eleventh opening theme for the One Piece anime sung by Tohoshinki, who also did the previous opening, the We Are! remix, and the 17th ending song, Asu wa Kuru Kara. Opening The opening begins with the 10th Animation Anniversary title and the Straw Hat Members make a toast for the 10 years, also we can see the dream 9 logo. Then the scene change and we are underwater in a first person style, the camera head up till it goes above water and we see the sun. Cut to the Straw Hat crew on the Sunny before the camera zooms out. Cut to the sea and a shot of the Red Line as the One Piece title comes up. It then goes to a monochrome scene of the Straw Hats against one of the Pacifista as it attack them with a laser, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji dodge the attack while the other Straw Hat reel back from the explosion. The three strongest Straw Hats then proceed to counterattack ending in big bang as Luffy goes to hit the cyborg. We're shown the Straw Hat individually, the screen freezing and zooming in on each as their names and some detail about them are displayed: Luffy fishing on Sunny; Zoro with a dachshund on a bench, yawning at the same time (Zoro is seen wearing glasses and we can see Brook behind him); Nami is reading a newspaper and drinking some tea; Usopp coming to her table, carrying Nami's shopping; Sanji in Sunny's kitchen, cooking; Chopper on Sunny's deck feeding some gulls; Robin reading on the deck, behind Luffy (when he falls over the railing, she use her power, not turning around, to catch him); Franky in town, selecting a swimsuit; and Brook playing his violin for a group of kids. Then to the Straw Hats relaxing (based on a color spread, but now with Franky and Brook) before showing their hands in an "all in" fashion. Cut to Luffy surfing a wave as the Straw Hats on the Sunny watch (Zoro and Sanji fighting for a surf board). He loses his balance after catching some air prompting Chopper and Brook to jump in and rescue him (of course forgetting they're Devil Fruit users too). The next shot is the three laying on the deck of the Sunny near drowned and bumps on their heads (maybe by Nami) as their surrounded by the other Straw Hats, with Luffy in Fuusen mode most likely due to swallowing too much water, (Zoro and Sanji are moping because they broke their surfboard). Cut to the crew running across a sunset backdrop then to their Jolly Roger before the background changes to a stormy one. The Sunny surrounded by marine ships before the crew activate the Gaol Cannon and fire. Next comes the Eleven Supernovas (excluding Luffy and Zoro) as they scroll across the screen (with symbols slightly faded in the background representing them: Trafalgar Law has his Jolly Roger symbol; Jewelry Bonney and Bege both have shadowy stripes, Killer had large black circles; X. Drake had a prominent X mark; Hawkins had the symbol seen on his tarot cards; Apoo had piano key patterns; Urouge had the symbols tattooed on his biceps; and Kid had the circular patterns on his pants). When Kid reaches out toward the screen, it's changes to shots of Rayleigh, Hatchan, Shakky, Keimi and Pappag; next is three people from World Nobles: Saint Roswald, Saint Shalulia, Saint Charloss; next: Kizaru and Sentoumaru, and finally the Kuja of Amazon Lily. Then shows Hancock and Luffy (now in a bright yellow green version of his usual red vest likely because he was given new clothes by the Kuja) staring off at each other before cutting to the now fully revealed Shichibukai (excluding Hancock), with Jinbei being the last to be seen. Cut to Luffy in Impel Down as he battles guards and Bulgori before reaching out to a chained-up Ace. The scene burns away and shows the two brothers with their backs to one another as Impel Down is shown in the background and Ace's Vivre Card slowly burns away at the bottom between them. Cut to the last shot of the Straw Hats standing in a semi-circle in front of the Sunny before the One Piece title ends the opening. Lyrics Trivia * This song was part of the 27th single released by Tohoshinki. The single contained Share the World, We Are!, and Asu wa Kuru Kara, and was called the "One Piece single" because all three songs at some point have been used as a theme song for One Piece. The single debuted atop the Oricon charts for selling 58,952 units during the day of its release. * The opening animation is noted to have a considerable amount of errors since both the Blue Gorillas and many members of the Kuja have incorrect colors. Site Navigation Category:One Piece Music Category:One Piece Openings